Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party
by Warped-Imagination
Summary: (Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

I know worst summary EVER! So here I go again, this is the forth story of my arc, Breaking Wonderland. If you've stumbled upon this story for the first time. I will guarantee you will be confused with the plot, especially with this opening. If this doesn't damper your spirits and you don't mind a lot of catching up to do and I do mean a lot...-cough- reading. So once again, this is a forth story or my Breaking Wonderland Arc: First being Solo Title, Second: Alice in Chains, Third: Through the Looking Glass and yeah they're multi-chapter arcs. Okay enough with the warnings here we go.

Chapter 1: Mourning

It was a cold rainy morning, typical for an autumn day in Gotham. Bruce Wayne sat in the back seat of his black limousine as his butler Alfred drove through the small roads of Evergreen Meadows Cemetery. The grass was still a lively shade of green which contrasted the gray sky above. The limo slowly pulled to a stop as there was a few other vehicles parked around the area. Alfred lowered his privacy window clearing his throat.

"We have arrived Master Bruce," he said curtly. Bruce Wayne frowned as he lowered his tinted window and looked at the scene before his eyes. A small group of people gathered around the empty grave site. Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock were talking to each other still in their everyday trenches and typical work clothes. Barbara shoved a reporter back angrily before crossing her arms and walking away towards Dick who was standing by a tree. She stared at him seriously before raising her arm placing her hand on his shoulder. A few others were around that he didn't know but was surprised were there in the first place. "Hmm, unusually crowded don't you think?" Alfred questioned. Bruce nodded as he raised his tinted window back up.

"Strange, I agree," Bruce replied as he unlocked his door and opened it. Bruce Wayne stepped out of his limo carrying a bouquet of flowers. He made his way across the slippery grass and headed towards Dick and Barbara's direction. Barbara stared at Bruce as he made his way across before glancing back at Dick. Dick noticed Barbara's distraction and turned facing Bruce expectantly.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Dick stated simply.

"It's a bit dark for sunglasses don't you think," Bruce commented as Dick wore heavily tinted black shades. He frowned looking away.

"It's okay Dick," Barbara said comforting him as she gave Bruce a scolding look. Dick walked away toward the seating area taking a seat on the second row.

"Smooth Bruce...real smooth," Barbara scolded sarcastically. Bruce frowned in response. He wasn't good at dealing with emotions, he was even worse at cheering people up.

"Sorry, just didn't expect him to be wearing sunglasses," Bruce said defensively. Barbara grimaced.

"Yeah me too, he must be taking this real hard," she said as she gazed at Dick.

"Who are half these people?" Bruce finally asked.

"Who knows, obviously you got the idiot news reporters near that tree. I'm guessing the rest may be old friends and employees, and the others...I really don't know," Barbara surmised. A red headed lady started sobbing by the priest who placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the young woman. He stepped away from her before clearing his throat.

"Ladies...Gentlemen please take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin," the clergyman announced as he raised his hands in the air. Guest started to gather toward the sitting area. Barbara made her way toward the third row close to Dick and close to where her father stood who was smoking with Detective Bullock. Bruce made his way toward second to last row. He couldn't help but wonder about the strangers.

"I feel so guilty... every since that day... you know she went to Arkahm. I was afraid to talk to her. Now she's gone and I never got to say sorry or ask her how she...was-" the red headed woman started sobbing. Bruce recognized her as Amy Montgomery, one of his employees. A brunette woman placed her arm around the red head's shoulder.

"It wasn't just you... we all were," the brunette woman admitted sadly.

"Now!" the clergyman announced as most of guest were seated. "As we gather around to commemorate the passing of a young woman, Alice Pleasance, we come together not just in sadness but also in comfort," the priest announced. Soon Dr. Richardson and her boyfriend came through the isle and sat in the front row. She immediately pulled out a handkerchief and started crying. Bruce frowned as he knew the guilt she must have had in her heart, for he had it too. He glanced over toward Dick who ignored Dr. Richardson sobbing. He must have been angry still and he couldn't blame him. "For this young woman had a very full life. Full of hope, happiness, sadness, and grieving..." the clergyman continued. Bruce saw an unexpected but familiar face sitting in the isle across to his left. Selina Kyle sat there in a black tight knee length dress. She had a small hat with small black veil. Bruce took a double look at her direction before standing up and stealthily making his way across to a seat next to her. "As her husband Billy has passed before her, leaving young Alice in a life of hardship-" the clergyman continued.

"Miss Kyle," Bruce whispered toward Selina. Selina inhaled a small breath before exhaling, she didn't bother looking toward Bruce as she already knew who sat next to her.

"Bruce," she replied curtly.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Bruce started in a low whisper. Selina shook her head.

"Same goes for you," Selina said simply as she relaxed crossing her legs and arms. Bruce examined her pose and smiled.

"Well Alice was one of my employees," Bruce said looking back at the clergyman who kept reciting Alice's life.

"Awe didn't know you cared so much for them," Selina said mockingly. Bruce frowned.

"I do care besides I knew Alice more than others," Bruce said defensively. Selina grinned as she shook her head.

"Yeah right," she snapped sarcastically. This time Bruce crossed his arms.

"You're avoiding the question..." Bruce said more sternly. "How do you know Alice?" he asked stubbornly. Selina rolled her eyes.

"I helped her out of jam once," Selina said silkily. Bruce smirked as he perked a brow. Selina frowned as she looked down sadly. "A lot of good that did," she said bitterly. Bruce frowned as Selina's expression looked genuinely bitter.

"Now we mourn the passing of dear Alice but soon we will be celebrating as her life comes to an end, she has finally reached peace," the clergyman said as he turned. Selina stood up and walked toward the gravestone. Bruce looked behind him and saw few other people watching from behind the trees. He perked a brow curiously before looking back at Selina. Selina who held onto to a white lily and tossed it in front of the grave. Her lips moved whispering something but he couldn't see nor hear it. "Has anyone have any last words?" the clergyman asked. Dr. Richardson shook her head it looked like she wanted to stand up but decided against it. Selina left the funeral passing by Commissioner Gordon and Bullock releasing a satisfied smirk as she passed.

"See you around Bruce," Selina said as she walked passed him as well. Selina stared at the two women walking opposite of her direction.

"Now as we say our goodbyes, pray for Alice's soul as she crosses into the promise land. A moment of silence please," the clergyman demanded as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Everyone around the area did the same. Bruce heard people sitting where he once was and opened his eyes glancing toward the direction. Two more women had sat down, both wearing a big black fashionable hat and heavy veils. It was almost impossible to see who they were. More old friends, perhaps. Bruce thought as he closed his eyes once again. "Good this concludes our ceremony, may you go in peace," the clergyman said as he turned blessing the area before walking away. Bruce noticed a few other people were now standing in the surrounding trees. He stood up and walked up to the gravestone. He bent low placing the bouquet of flowers by Selina's lily. He stood up reading the tombstone.

_Here lies Alice Pleasance,_

_May her next life be as wondrous and adventurous as her past life._

Bruce furrowed his brows wondering who wrote the epitaph.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry..." Dr. Richardson grieved as she placed a bouquet of yellow roses by Bruce's. Mr. Terrance hugged her as she walked away crying. Barbara looked at her sadly as she followed Dick who placed down a pink rose and Barbara who carried bouquet of lilies. The grave filled with flowers fast.

"I feel ashamed," Dick finally spoke.

"Don't be," Bruce said. Dick stayed quiet as he walked away. Barbara frowned as she stared at the grave.

"I'm sorry Alice... I didn't get to know you too well," Barbara started. "Though the few moments we shared I could tell you were a sweet girl," Barbara continued. "I hope you're finally at peace," she said she shed a tear as she turned, mumbling about the strangers and the number of guest.

"Why!? Why like this!?" the blonde woman in the back row cried out. Bruce turned to look at the woman sobbing as she pulled out a tissue and blew into it loudly.

"Shhh, calm down..." the red headed woman whispered angrily.

"I'll get him! I swear it! He was suppose...to-" the red headed woman covered the yelling blonde's mouth. Bruce narrowed his eyes, they both sounded familiar. Bruce looked around seriously wondering who were all these unknown guest. After a few minutes of staring around Bruce made his way toward his limo. He glanced over the top of his limo as he grabbed the handle of the door. He saw a glimpse of a couple by a tree across the road. Bruce opened the door and got in his car.

"How was the ceremony?" Alfred asked curiously. Bruce frowned as he eyed the couple suspiciously. There was a man with a black top hat with a woman wearing a short brown hair bob wearing big round sunglasses next to him. Bruce looked back at the few remaining guest who were still there throwing flowers at the grave. Two other strangers appeared next to the two women now. The crying woman was now stomping on the ground in front of her yelling at the tombstone. The other woman held her back beckoning one of the gentleman to help her. Soon the gentleman grabbed the woman's shoulder, along with the red headed woman, and pulled the blonde frenzied woman back. They both continued to struggle to calm her down. "Sir?" Alfred asked again. Bruce looked back at the direction where the couple was standing but they were gone. "Sir?" Alfred asked again with a slight hint of displeasure. Bruce couldn't get a good look at the gentlemen faces with the angle and the trees that were in the way.

"Who are they?" Bruce said out loud to himself. He paused grimacing. "No...it can't be," he said before shaking his head. "Alfred you can drive on now," Bruce spoke to Alfred who was reading his book. Alfred smirked as he put down his book.

"Very well, sir," Alfred replied as he started the engine. "Was Master Dick alright?" Alfred asked. Bruce frowned.

"He's still seems angry," Bruce revealed. Alfred frowned this time.

"I'm guessing he won't stop by before he leaves then," Alfred said sadly as he turned the steering wheel. Bruce stared at the window pondering in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 2: A New Life

"That was close," Jervis revealed as he drove away from the funeral. Alice took off her brown wig and dark shades, and smiled.

"I didn't expect to see so many people there," Alice admitted as she looked out the side mirror watching the scene as they drove away.

"Yes you had quite the turn out," he said with a smile. Alice leaned back feeling satisfied that so many people actually came to say goodbye. A few days passed and Jervis and Alice realized that they both needed a bigger place. They found an old Victorian mansion in Old Gotham that was close by Gotham Park. The mansion needed a lot of work, which required a lot of money and their funds were starting to dwindle. Alice kept a watch out on her old apartment. She knew sooner or later they were going to toss out her belongings, clean up the place so a new tenant can move in. Thoughts frequently crossed her mind about breaking in and robbing back her personal belongings. Though a few days later a pile of boxes near the apartment's dumpster caught her attention. She unpacked one of them and not to her surprise it was her belongings. Alice quickly picked up the eight boxes that contained most of her things she still wanted and placed them in Jervis' car.

Alice returned home excited about her retrieving her belongings as she ran in opening the door.

"Jervis!" Alice yelled through the grand entry. Her voice echoed lightly in return. Alice frowned as she released a shiver. She wasn't used to the common discrepancies of a big house from a tiny apartment. It was even worse that it made it a lot harder to find Dinah when she wanted her the most. The house was so big it took Alice nearly thirty minutes to find her feline friend. Alice stepped in quietly looking around. "Jervis?" she asked out but there was nothing. Alice frowned considering she had his car he couldn't be out. She walked back out and decided to bring in her things without his help. A few minutes later Alice grew hungry and headed toward the kitchens in the bottom floor. She poured herself some Apple Juice about to drink when she heard the sounds of sparks flying as if someone was wielding. Alice placed the glass on the counter and crept through the hallways that lead to the servant quarters of the mansion. She could hear mumbling and ranting as she grew closer to the commotion. The door was open slightly as she peeked through.

"Blast... it broke," Jervis scolded himself as he took off his wielding goggles. He pulled down an adjustable magnifying glass and stared down into the microchip. "Damaged!" he yelled as he threw across the room. He then made his way across the towards one of his computers and started typing furiously. Alice stepped back quietly not sure if she should disturb him or not. She made her way back toward the kitchens and leaned against the counter drinking her apple juice.

She thought quietly to herself as she analyzed what she just saw. _Okay he's making more of those microchip thingies._ _Who he want's to use them on I really don't know. At this point do I honestly have a say so? I chose him and accepted him for who he was. Jervis is the Mad Hatter after all. I knew this coming so why am I freaking out now? _Alice fretted over in her mind. She hugged herself as she bit her lower lip pondering if she should bring up what she just saw.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jervis asked as he walked through the kitchen door. Alice, startled, bit down her lip too hard which started to bleed.

"Uhmm no," she said covering up her mouth. "I'll get started," she said muffled.

"Oh... are you okay, my dear?" he asked about to walk back out. Alice nodded as she smiled brightly, though she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes did a good enough job to convey it.

"Wonderful! We'll I'll get back to work," he said as he left the room Alice grabbed a tissue and dabbed her lip, she rolled her eyes and headed toward the fridge.

An hour later dinner was ready and Alice mulled over the thought of bringing up what she saw. _How was she going to go about it? How was he going to to take it?_ She processed as she placed down the plates on small kitchen's table.

"Dinner's ready!" Alice shouted as she calmed herself fixing up her hair and checking herself over quickly with the reflection of a large spoon. A minute later Jervis waltzed in happily and sat at the table quickly. Alice smiled as she sat across him.

"I've been hungry for quite a while, been quite busy," he said to Alice as he picked up a fork and started eating quickly. Alice lazily picked up her fork and slowly started with her salad.

"Really?" Alice replied. Jervis nodded as he took in another bite. Alice cleared her throat. "Guess what I found my stuff from my old apartment today. It's in the great hall," she started happily.

"That's wonderful news," he said before taking a drink from his glass. Alice smiled briefly as she knew she had other issues to talk about.

"So..." she paused placing down her fork. "Been quite busy, huh," she started. Jervis nodded as he took another bite of his meal. "So what's keeping you so busy these past few days?" Alice asked lightly. Jervis lowered his fork as he jaw chewed noticeably slower. Alice raised a brow, it was obvious he was thinking over his answer. Finally he swallowed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked suddenly. Alice smirked as she picked up her fork and picked up a slice of tomato and piece of lettuce.

"Well?" Alice asked a bit more strongly.

"Well... it's really none of your business," he said simply. Alice dropped her fork angrily and stood up, pushing her chair back loudly. She ran passed him into the halls, her steps echoed through the halls, as she ran toward his work room.

"Alice! No don't!" he yelled as he sat up and started chasing after her. Alice opened the door and walked in looking around. His room had three computers all which had Wayne Enterprises, his pet mice were in the corner happily eating their food. Alice picked up a paper that seemed to be part of some research notes. She read over them briefly. Half the words she had no idea what they meant but the drawings were easier to decipher.

"I know you weren't going to be happy with what you saw," he said bitterly crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Alice exhaled as she turned to face him still upset but for another reason.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" she asked softly. Jervis shook his head before realizing what she just said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Well I knew sooner or later I'd see something like this," Alice finally divulged. "It reminds me a lot like your office in Wayne's Enterprises, even you're computers are the same," she noticed.

"They are I stole them a few nights ago," he said bitterly. Alice gulped.

"Oh," she said becoming a bit nervous.

"So you're not upset?" he asked a bit more calmly. Alice shook her head.

"No... I was more upset at the fact that you tried hiding it from me instead," she admitted sadly. Jervis frowned.

"It's just I thought you wouldn't understand," he said as he walked up to her and grabbed his notes from her hands.

"Well I don't... but..." she said looking around curiously. "It's like you said that day when you rescued me, you told me how you couldn't separate you from him," Alice said looking down at the microchips that were illuminated by a lamp. She picked it up examining it more closely. "I knew what I was getting into after that day," she said monotonously. "I could of tried to shove away my feelings for you, tried to live a normal life," she said as placed down the card, she let out a long sigh. "But it was too late, I cared for you too much and I was happy whenever I was with you," she said as she turned and faced him. Jervis stared at her not knowing what to say. Alice walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly before heading out the door. "Come on dinner's getting cold," she said as she walked away from the room. Jervis followed and entered the kitchen where Alice was already sitting down eating.

"Well that's a relief," he started as he sat across her. Alice smiled as she chewed her food.

"Yeah it is," she admitted. They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you want to know what I'm working on?" he asked suddenly. Alice blushed as she looked away for a moment then nodded. "I'm working on a new type of microchip. Lately tons of ideas have been popping into my head," he said excitedly.

"What's different about it?" Alice asked curiously yet still a bit nervous as well.

"Well, I've managed to create a microchip that gives the victim consciousness of their surroundings yet be under my control at the same time," he said smartly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what you mean," Alice admitted sheepishly. Jervis shook his head.

"It might as well be. We don't need you to worry your pretty little head in matters such as that," he said over enduring. Alice rolled her eyes as she got up and grabbed their plates to wash their dishes.

* * *

AN: Slow start, I know as always my first couple of chapters start slow and confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

Chapter 3: When Two Become One

Alice opened her eyes she couldn't move as she was tied up. The familiar smell of salt came to her as she looked around at her surroundings. She was back in the ship where Joker and Harley Quinn had tied her up.

"Looky Looky who's awakey!" Harley said as she bent down looking at her as she did before.

"I'm dreaming. This is just a dream!" Alice shouted back. Harley cartwheeled around her and frowned.

"Is it... I don't know, would a dream do this?" Harley asked kicking her in the chair causing Alice to fall back. Alice cried out in pain as she felt her weight press up against her wrist and the floor.

"Woops!" Harley said as she shook her head and pulled her back up. "So what were you saying about dreamin'?" she asked with a devious grin.

"Harley bring the little harlot over here!" she heard the Joker yell. Alice shook her head.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," Alice chanted as Harley started to drag the chair toward the Joker.

"Man you can stand to lose a few pounds," Harley grunted as she dragged her across the boat. Alice shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"No no no no NO!" she yelled as suddenly her bindings were cut free and she was lose.

"Good job!" she heard out of no where. Alice looked up and so did Harley.

"Who said that?" Alice asked looking upward.

"Why it's me silly," she heard again and realized it was her own voice. Alice gulped as she looked down and saw her other self smiling in her blue dress, black hair band, the white long socks. She started clapping as she smiled happily. "Excellent job Alice and Harley," Alice looked back at Harley who bent down bowing before flipping backwards away from them.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked her other self sternly. Her other self shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Getting ready for your new life of course," her other self said as if she was the one asking the silly questions.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. Her other self sighed as she place her hands behind her back.

"Everything is going to change and you need to be ready for what's going to happen" she told her seriously. "We don't want you hindering poor Mr. Hatter don't we?" she asked. Alice looked around making sure she was talking to her.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Alice answered simply. Her other self took a step forward.

"You need you to accept the facts Alice... you made your decision to be with the Mad Hatter that means you also chose me!" she said happily her voice sounded so nasal like that even she raised her shoulders embarrassed.

"I didn't chose you!" Alice said as she crossed her arms.

"Of course you did!" she yelled back offended. "You chose me when you chose him! How do you think you can handle all the things that will happen next?" her other self scolded.

"What are you talking about?!" Alice asked upset her hands in fists. Her other self pursed her lips and turned looking away angrily.

"You still don't understand. I need you to understand before we can get along," her other self said as she pressed a finger to her chin thinking. "I know! How about we get to know each other! Tea?" her other self offered. Then suddenly with a swish of swirling colors her surroundings were different. She was in Hill Park, where Jervis and her had cake and milk. The other Alice sat on the blanket grabbing a small plate and her teacup. "Come on now! Don't be shy," she said happily. Alice sat across her and looked at the colorful tea set. She looked around the park more and realize it was the same park she dreamed of last time.

"I don't get what's going on but I'll do it anyways," Alice said as she finally picked up her plate and teacup. Alice examined it before taking a taste."Mmm, it's good," Alice replied.

"Of course it's good it's our favorite, Chamomile," she replied back with an over gracious smile.

"So why are you doing this? What are you talking about?" Alice started again. Her other self grabbed a cookie and took a small bite.

"I'm doing this because I believe we can co-exist," she said simply. Alice looked around confused.

"I don't get it I thought we were the same? Where did you come from?" Alice asked. Her other self shook her head and smiled.

"I existed since the day you broke into Arkham," she said taking a drink of tea. "I really did hope for you to get better but it seems you never did," she replied. Alice placed down her tea plate and shook her head.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Alice asked her other self. Her other self giggled.

"Maybe just a little," she said as she placed a inch of space between her index finger and thumb. Alice sat back in shock.

"No!" she cried.

"Awe don't feel sad that's why I'm here," she said comforting herself.

"No it's not true!" she said as she raised her knees wrapping her arms around them.

"It's true and eventually you'll be become more like me or you'll just have occasional bouts when I'll just come out," she said as she placed down her tea and leaned back looking up in the sky happily as she stretched her legs.

"You're lying," Alice said bitterly.

"Nope," she replied.

"Face it Alice I am you!" she said with a giggle. Alice started to cry as her other self looked at her full of pity. "Alice you need to embrace me how else are we going to help Mr. Hatter?" she said sympathetic.

"Help him?" Alice asked. Her other self nodded, vigorously.

"Yes you saw what Jervis has been creating, it's going to be fun!" she said excitedly. Alice shook her head.

"How do you know? Even I don't know what they do," Alice asked herself. Her other self shook her head.

"You do know. You just won't admit it," she said simply. "But you will soon enough," she said with a smile. She sat up and grabbed her tea and started drinking again. Alice looked around as she saw sky scrapers of Gotham in the distance.

"Is this it?" Alice whispered finally realizing what was going on. Her other self smirked as she lowered her tea cup.

"Yep!" she said responded happily. "Alice what did you think was going to happen, when you chose Jervis? You chose the Mad Hatter too," she said seriously. "Eventually he's going to do something crazy," Alice giggled. "I mean he is mad for a reason," Alice said as she placed down the cup. "But I guess so are you. Oops I mean so are we," she said as she looked up in the sky too. Alice's words soak into herself more. "So are we going to help Mr. Hatter or hinder him?" the other Alice asked. Alice now completely saw what she was telling herself. Alice looked back at her other self but she was gone. She looked around hastily for her until she realized her clothes was different. She was wearing the other Alice's clothes. Alice stood up nervously and hugged herself.

"I guess we're in this together now," Alice whispered looking around. Her dream faded as the darkness grew around her. Alice started blinking a few time and she realize she was outside on her front porch standing, in front of the mansion's entrance door which was wide open. Alice gasped in shock as she sleepwalked from her room all the way out the front door. She started to shiver as the cold wind of Gotham made Alice turn back into the house closing the door. She looked up in the huge mansion she felt different, she felt like she was a new person as if everything was new to her. It was strange feeling though as she walked back upstairs toward her room she grew tired and sleepy once again. Alice made it toward her bed and dropped down drifting back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party

BTAS (Batman Animated Series)

(Sequel to Breaking Wonderland: Through the Looking Glass) Arkham is a mess and missing some of it's worst inmates. Will Arkham's escaped inmates have a smooth transition like the rest of Gotham City?

AN: Long Chapter

Chapter 4: Surprise

Alice left Jervis alone working on his new project for the following days. Meanwhile she concentrated on fixing up the mansion, getting men to work on the electric and pipes were starting to add up. Interior designs and gardener's were also just as costly. Alice stepped out to catch a breath of fresh air, she stepped on something that almost made her slip. Alice looked down and to her surprise that there was a letter addressed to Jervis. She made her way toward the servant staircase stepping down the stairs when she saw Jervis climbing them up.

"Alice! I'm glad you're awake. I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere for lunch," he said looking up at Alice lovingly. Alice smiled happy at his expression.

"Sure I'd love to," Alice responded.

"Fantastic my dear, let me just get my coat," he said as he climbed past her.

"Oh Jervis! Here's a letter for you," Alice remembered as she handed him the letter. Jervis grabbed the letter and examined it.

"That's not possible I never register for anything especially under my real name," he said to Alice who looked down at the letter carefully as well.

"Then how do they know where we live?" Alice asked worried yet curious at the same time. Jervis continued to climb up the staircase followed by Alice. He raised the letter against the light for a moment before opening it. He took out the letter and read it silently to himself. Alice stared patiently in silence. Finally, Jervis lowered the letter and rubbed his arm. "Who wrote it? What did they say?" Alice asked.

"It's...from Harley," he said as he gulped. Alice's eyes widen.

"Harley? You mean Harley Quinn?" Alice asked. Jervis nodded as he continued to climb the staircase to the second floor.

"What did she say?" Alice asked softly.

"She says, I'm coming to get you, you louse. You're hat wearing jerk of a fool I'm going to kill you for not taking care of Alice... blah blah blah," he announced exasperated. Alice turned pale.

"Really? She said that?" Alice asked amazed, worried, and flattered at the same time. Jervis handed her the letter before making his way to the room. Alice looked down and read it.

_Dear Jervis,_

_You son-of-a b*tch. I can't believe all this time I've been trying to help you hook up with Alice so you can just get her KILLED! Alice was a good girl, she was sweet and kind, and she liked me! Don't think I'm not alone! Ivy is pissed too! I hate you! I'm coming to get you! You louse! You're a hat wearing jerk of a fool! I'm going to kill you for not taking care of Alice. I thought better of you! I was wrong! You killed ever hope romance for yourself. I thought you guys had what it takes to be happy. You suck Jervy! One of these days I'm going to get you so watch your back! Whenever Mr. J's not lookin' you're going to pay!_

_PS. Eddie says, Hi._

Alice looked back up as Jervis who came with his and her's coat.

"Who's Eddie?" Alice asked Jervis as he took the letter and handed her, her coat.

"She must mean Edward," he said simply. Alice rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips.

"Okay," she said before grinning. "Who's Edward?" she asked as she grabbed her coat putting it on. Jervis rolled his eyes this time.

"Oh Edward is just another inmate in Arkham you may of heard of him, he calls himself the Riddler," he said as he placed on his coat making his way back down the stairs toward the entrance. Alice turned pale, wondering how many other notorious inmates that he knew. "Coming Alice, my dear?" Jervis asked as he waited by the front door. Alice and Jervis walked around Old Gotham getting to know their new neighborhood and surroundings. Oddly the area had a lot of bureaucrats, some rich people, and mostly extremely poor people.

"Jervis," Alice started as she placed her hands inside her coat. Jervis looked at Alice as a response. "I've been thinking," Alice started, she was growing nervous as she looked away. "I mean we've starting to run out of money and well I can't work anymore," Alice said looking at the sidewalk.

"You don't have to say a word. I'll take care of it, I promise," he said as he walked in front of her and held her shoulders. "Leave everything to me. Soon the mansion will look spectacular, just the way you like it," he said leaning in for kiss. Alice smiled as she closed her eyes about to kiss him. Then she pulled away.

"There's something else," Alice said as she stepped back. Jervis furrowed his brows confused. "What is it that it could possibly be?" he said speaking out of frustration. Alice titled her head pursing her lips to the side.

"Fine, nothing then," she spat out as she walked passed him, quickening her pace. Jervis frowned as he caught up to her.

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just... I'm frustrated and a bit on edge lately, well especially now that I know Harley has a death wish on me," he said looking around cautiously. "Not to mention she knows where we live," he whispered loudly rushing past her. Alice smirked at the thought of him being paranoid.

"It's alright I forgive you besides I have a surprise for you when I get home," she said deviously.

"Sur-surprise?" he asked stopping in his tracks. Alice turned and smiled.

"Yep, so come on let's get home before it gets too cold," she said happily. Jervis and Alice reached back toward the mansion. Jervis waited in the great hall by the entrance as Alice requested him to do. He looked around examining the room a bit more. The house was truly a masterpiece, no wonder Alice fell in love with it. He heard a noise from behind him and he turned around startled, he pulled out one of his microchips, ready to attack. When he realized it was just Dinah popping out from one of the boxes. His nerves calmed as he lowered his hands.

"Dinah you scared me," he said in relief. He picked up Dinah and placed her on the floor. "Now stay out of those boxes," he said as Dinah stretched and made her way towards another room. The wind started blowing furiously causing the house to whistle and creak. Thoughts of Harley and Ivy appeared again as the wind blew louder and louder. Images of Ivy hanging him upside down dangling above one Ivy's carnivorous plants, as Harley's Hyena's jumped for his head, while he held on desperately to his hat. _What should we do with him, Harley?_ Ivy asked in her usual calm tone. Harley hummed. _I think we should drop em!_ Harley replied excitedly.

"No don't drop me!" he cried out loud. Then suddenly the sound of giggling tore him away from his paranoia. Jervis turned and his eyes widen and his mouth opened in awe.

"Surprise!" Alice said happily as she placed her hands behind her back. She smiled playfully as she titled her head. Alice was dressed up like the day she had broke into Akrham except her dress was a bit different. It was a bit shorter and a bit more frilly. Other than that she looked identical to that day.

"Alice?" he asked nervously making sure he had a steady grip on his microchip. He grimaced as he realized he left his mind controlling headband in the wrong hat. However bluffing was one of his best skills.

"So what do you think?" she asked turning around examining herself. "I think it looks cute," Alice said as she pushed her long blonde hair back.

"Of course you look cute... but why are you wearing that outfit?" he asked worried. Alice smiled as she walked toward him. Jervis raised his hand with the microchip up warningly. Alice took a step back and giggled.

"I'm not going to hurt you, silly," Alice said as she placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

"How do I know you're not... you're not yourself again," Jervis said threateningly. Alice shook her head and leaned back up.

"Why do you say that? I'm just trying to help," Alice said as she frowned. Jervis shook his head stepping back then looking towards the floor.

"You can't help me!" he shouted through gritted teeth. Alice crossed her arms as she looked away.

"Why not? I mean after all we're in this together now, right?" Alice asked as she looked toward him. Jervis looked toward his side. _She's right you know,_ a voice inside him agreed. _No! What if this Alice is different? What if we can't trust this Alice? After all she's stronger than she looks and more dangerous when she's in this frame of mind._ His mind processed.

"Alice when you mean_ together_ I thought you meant... you know us trying to live a _normal_ life together, not you and me living a _not-so-normal_ life _together_," Jervis said placing away his card. Alice turned and faced him offended.

"Why can't we have both?" she asked him seriously. Jervis scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Alice aren't you listening to yourself?" he asked his voice cracking under the stress. Alice placed her hands down in fists. "You're not thinking right, you're not yourself any longer," he said as his eyes glossed up "You're-" he stopped himself as he didn't have to heart to say it. Alice glared at him as she stepped forward.

"You're right," she said lightly. Alice's eyes began to water up. She scoffed lightly as she looked off toward her side. "It's true... and it's not even your fault... it's my own," she said as she looked around her remembering the day Billy died, her heart sank.

"It's my fault because you chose to be with me," he said sadly looking at his feet. "I should of just left you alone," he choked up.

"Maybe but it was my decision too!" Alice cried. "You act like I didn't make a choice. I did! I could of just walked away that day we met in the park or kept walking instead of entering that pet store. But I didn't," she ended loudly. Alice grabbed a brick that was near by and threw at him. Jervis stepped aside dodging the brick. The brick went through the glass of the front door causing a mess behind him.

"Great! Now we have something else to fix up!" Jervis yelled at her bitterly.

"You mean YOU!" Alice screeched as she grabbed another one and threw at him. This time she hit him on the shoulder. Jervis eyes squinted from the pain as his shoulder throbbed.

"Alice! Don't make me retaliate back!" he yelled out threateningly. Alice shook her head.

"Too bad!" she yelled as she picked up a piece of a brick and threw at him as well. Jervis dodged the piece of brick, his body gathering strength afraid of the pain. Another sharp pain came to his lower abdomen as she threw a plate at him. Jervis' mouth twitched as he pulled himself together grimacing.

"Alice! That better not be the good dishes!" Mad Hatter yelled straightening his coat out. Alice grabbed another plate that was in a box near by and tossed it like frisbee at him. Mad Hatter dodged it as he smirked. Alice pulled out another plate and umbrella with her other hand.

"So now you want to play?" Alice asked sarcastically. Jervis stormed forward. Alice scoffed as she threw the other plate at him. The Mad Hatter leaned dodging the plate, which smashed into the door breaking the window further. Mad Hatter stopped in his tracks' eyes widening as he turned to see a small piece of glass falling toward the ground, he turned facing her, even more red than before.

"Alice this is all adding up you know," he said bitterly. Alice stepped back swinging the umbrella in her hands.

"Not my pro-ble-m," she sang before smirking.

"Don't make me do this," he sang back to Alice, who let out a small '_hmpf_' in return.

"I doubt you can," she said sweetly placing the umbrella behind her back leaning forward mockingly. Mad Hatter turned red as a memory of Alice holding a flamingo club raising it high about to smack him came into his mind. Alice turned and ran off toward a back corridor. Mad Hatter frowned as he took a step forward looking around the manor with new eyes as the wind blew fiercely.

"That hurt," he said to himself his ego dropping down a notch. Alice's giggle traveled through out the dark house.

"There's 32 rooms in this house," he said out loud as he walked toward the dark corridor. "This isn't fair you know," he spoke talking to himself, as he roamed around in darkness his nerves on alert. "Then again life isn't fair, I suppose," he said with a sigh. Suddenly he was hit from behind in the back.

"That's right life isn't _fair_!" Alice shouted about to smack him again though he duck the second time and Alice hit the wall damaging it. Jervis growled as he heard the wall break. Alice swung again hitting his hand.

"Ouch," he yelled before running down the servant stairs. He ran down the empty halls toward his work room. He opened it looking around for his headband. Then he remembered it was by his mice. He ran toward them grabbing the band, releasing a devious smirk. "You want to help me out, fine," he said before grinning madly.

Alice made her way down stairs happily. She was confident that she was going to win this fight considering he was already hurt and she wasn't. Alice skipped toward his work room opening the doors. "Jervis?" she called out, she looked around the room though there was no sign of him. "Hmm, you're not Jervis anymore anyways," she said to herself. She turned back around there was the kitchen and five other rooms not including pantries. Alice walked toward one of the pantries first and opened it. There was no one inside.

"How can you possibly think I can fit in there with all those shelves, my dear," Mad Hater said out loud from behind. Alice turned and shrug.

"You never know," she said simply. Alice released a smirk before running at him again swinging her umbrella about to hit him before she froze. She couldn't move her legs and arms. She couldn't control anything at all. It was like one of her dreams she had no control of her body. Alice blinked as she was only a couple of feet away from the Mad Hatter, who slowly looked up, grinning. "I can't move," Alice said as she fought back but all she managed was to slightly jerk a muscle.

"Of course not my dear," he said happily. "You're under my control now," he replied looking up at her. Alice eyes widen as she glanced around at her pose it was as she was frozen in time.

"Then why am I still talking back to you?" Alice questioned confused.

"Ahhh, well that's because you're under one of my new microchips. The one I told you over dinner that other day," he said as he circled around her like a shark. Alice blinked a few times trying to keep her eyes on him. "I haven't tested it on humans yet, I didn't want you to be the first, my dearest Alice. Though it seems you gave me no choice... once again," he said excitedly. Alice frowned upset.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't like this!" Alice scolded. Mad Hatter leaned back and shook his head.

"Of course but I couldn't have you running around the house destroying things, destroying me, destroying us!" he hissed. "You got some nerve to think you can take on me! I the Mad Hatter!" he said through gritted teeth. Alice closed her eyes peacefully. Mad Hatter growled as she seemed bored with his words. "How dare you Alice! I'm trying to speak to you! You can be so rude sometimes" he said offended. Suddenly Alice's arm lowered and swung. Mad Hatter fell back to the floor as Alice's body went limp for a moment dropping to the floor herself. Mad Hatter blinked.

"No-not-not possible," he gasped in shock. Alice's eyes fluttered open as she moaned. "It can't be... only Batman was the only one able to break free of my grasp!" he said to himself out loud Alice lifted her head and pulled herself up gripping onto the umbrella tightly. She raised it up at him angrily.

"I thought I said!" she bellowed before stopping herself, swallowing hard. Her face went pale before she dropped the umbrella. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. "All this just to prove a point?" she asked as she looked around the room as if someone else was there. Mad Hatter gulped as he pulled himself up, shaken of what just happened.

"I don't know how you managed to break free from my grasp... wait," he said interrupting himself. "Prove a point?" he asked out loud. Alice couldn't move once more. Her eyes darted at him scathingly.

"Hey?!" Alice alerted. Mad Hatter shook his head walking toward Alice.

"You mean you did all this to prove a point? You hit me with a brick, a plate, an umbrella... to prove a point?" he said to through gritted teeth. Alice frowned.

"Okay so... I snapped a bit," she admitted. "You hurt my feelings, you thought I wasn't good enough to help you!" Alice said as she was still unable to move.

"I didn't think you weren't good enough, I just didn't want you in danger? Did that thought ever occurred to you?" he spat out in shock. Alice pursed her lips.

"I think I've been in danger ever since I've started dating you, Jervis," Alice said looking at him before looking away.

"Oh really I-" he paused thinking over what she said before frowning. "You're right," he replied ashamed. Alice's body felt heavy as she was able to move once again. This time she immediately took off the microchip, that was behind her ear about to toss it, when she remembered how much work he put into perfecting it. She sighed holding onto it instead. "You're absolutely right, it never occurred to me how much your life was going to change. Sure I figured things would be different for you and I-but... never like this," he said turning to face her seriously. Alice frowned as she felt ashamed as well.

"I can't believe how out of hand this got, I can't believe how easy it was for me to...I don't...her," Alice breathed out thinking about all those sessions with Dr. Richardson. "She's right I do need help!" Alice said teary eyed. Mad Hatter frowned.

"Don't fret my dear, I think you're lovely no matter what you do," he said consolingly. Alice shook her head.

"I could of killed you... again!" Alice grieved. Mad Hatter nodded.

"Yes you could of but you didn't... I won't let you and besides... you're right," he admitted. Alice looked at him confused. "You chose me and that's a very comforting thought, indeed," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Alice smiled feeling better as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Now my dear Alice, since you're all dressed up would you like to follow me upstairs and celebrate?" he asked as he bowed slightly presenting his hand. Alice titled her head and sighed.

"I'd love to," she said taking his hand. Mad Hatter took her hand as he lead the way back upstairs. "Though what are we celebrating?" Alice asked as they climbed the stairs together.

"Oh nothing...just us being together..." he revealed slowly pulling her toward the center of the entry hall where the fighting had started. He grabbed her other hand and began to waltz. "You and me taking over Gotham one mind at a time," he sang as he grinned widely at the thought of his new found partnership with Alice.

-+Author's Note+- Oh Shiyaaat! JP. Sorry this took forever I've been caught up with a ton of emotional drama but when I started reading this it made me feel a bit happier. Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
